


Dinner Temptations

by Rukosband



Series: KakaIru Week 2019 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Gai can't handle hearing it, Iruka's a giant tease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukosband/pseuds/Rukosband
Summary: Kakashi's at his wit's end with the suggestive way Iruka's been eating food and is dreading date night.





	Dinner Temptations

**Author's Note:**

> For KakaIru prompt 3: Meals
> 
> I'm so behind on posting these >>

“Maa, Gai, I don’t know what I’m going to do,” Kakashi finally sighed. He had been pretending to read so he could instead silently muse over his dilemma but he finally needed help. Underneath him, Maito Gai made a questioning, ‘oh,’ but otherwise carried on with his pushups. “Mmm. Iruka wants to go out to eat tonight and it’s somewhere fancy. Three hundred and seventy-five.”

Gai rose up with a little more force, jostling Kakashi from where he sat on the man’s back, legs crossed, ass between shoulder blades. He could just barely make out the trapezius muscles shifting under Gai’s flak jacket - not quite how he’d imagined his afternoon going but his friend had insisted Kakashi sit on him while he went through his set of pushups.

“Is your quandary in regards to it being your turn to pay tonight?” Gai inquired.

Kakashi leaned into his palm. “No, it’s actually his turn to choose the location and we split the bill on the expensive things. Iruka insists.” He'd been more than okay with footing the bill and spoiling the chuunin on more than one occasion but Iruka had caught on and demanded that they pay equal shares after that. It was one argument Kakashi _couldn't_ win.

“Then I don’t understand. Is it the restaurant? You said it was fancy so I assume it isn’t Ichiraku this time?”

“No, thank the gods. He’s finally coming around that he eats too much ramen,” Kakashi sighed in relief. Even _he_ indulged in his favorite foods too but the amount of ramen Iruka lived off of was unholy. “Three hundred and eighty-two. It’s more… how do I explain this… the way he eats?”

Gai hummed for a moment before hesitantly asking, “Is he a messy eater? I never noticed…”

Kakashi snorted. “No, I _wish_ that was the problem.” He scratched at his head, growing more and more uncomfortable with revealing his current predicament with Iruka. “It’s like-” holy _hell_, this was embarrassing “-strangely… well… the way he’s been eating when we’re out recently has been… ugh… erotic?”

The jounin under him faltered but quickly recovered. “I see…”

If the Village could go into a state of emergency right now, he honestly wouldn’t mind. But Kakashi couldn’t possibly be that lucky and Tenzou, his usual confidant, was out on a mission. Gai just had to do and hopefully could keep this between them.

After some thought though, Gai wasn’t finished. “But we ate together last week and he had perfect table manners. Dear Rival, are you sure those books you read aren’t going to your head?”

“Maa, it’s not my imagination, Gai. He only does it when it’s just the two of us and only when we’re out in public. At home it’s like a switch was flipped and it never happened.” Kakashi sighed and tapped the open book against his nose, remembering their last few meals out together. “The things he does… the way he licks sauce off his fingers… tilts his head… drags his tongue-”

Gai coughed and sputtered as he searched for the right number he was on. Perhaps he was going into a little _too_ much detail because from where Kakashi could see, his friend’s ears were stark red. 

“Three hundred and ninety-eight,” Kakashi helpfully supplied.

“Ah, right.” He resumed his pushups. “Well, do you think he may be doing things on purpose?”

Kakashi looked to the sky for answers. “He has to be, right? But he acts like he’s unaware.”

“Well, Iruka is known for being a bit of a hooligan in his younger years. Perhaps he’s in touch with his inner youth.”

_Hooligan…_ Who even says that these days? 

“Oh! Gai-sensei! What a perfect way to train!” Rock Lee shouted from across the training field. “Quick, Neji! Get on my back!”

“What? No! Get _off_ me, Lee!”

Well, so much for peace and quiet. Gai’s genin team had been pleasantly off training in the woods but it seemed they were finished with whatever it was they were doing. Now Rock Lee was determined to follow Gai’s example of ‘training’ by dragging Neji into it. As if the Hyuuga would ever budge.

Kakashi inwardly sighed. He did not miss his own team’s squabbling though it was certainly quieter without them. A quiet he wasn’t exactly fond of. He would never admit it but as terrible as he was at being their sensei, he did sometimes mourn no longer having his genin team. But Konoha’s number one knucklehead was off training with Jiraya, Sasuke defected, and Sakura was under Tsunade’s tutelage. Can’t be a jounin sensei without any students. 

On the bright side, he got to see Iruka more without an annoying orange and yellow blur. That was a positive, right?

Kakashi turned a deaf ear to the genin and was glad Gai wasn’t encouraging them for once. “Maa, well, Iruka’s pretty bad at concealing his thoughts and emotions and what he’s been doing is too expertly done. Like, maybe he _is_ completely unaware. Four hundred and seventeen.”

Gai self counted a few times before adding to the conversation again. “Have you tried confronting him on it?”

Kakashi rolled his eye. “And how exactly would one go about that?”

“Ah- Hrmm…”

“Please don’t answer that.” Gai, bless his soul, could be very passionately direct and though he wasn't necessarily wrong in his declarations, he came on a little too strong. Anything he suggested would sound nothing like Kakashi and Iruka would know. That was just a disaster he’d like to avoid.

Tenzou would have a more level head with this sort of thing but he was currently unavailable. Anko and Genma would rat him out and exacerbate his suffering - the two of them liked to take Iruka’s side. Asuma might have some advice for him. Kurenai too. But Kakashi was fairly certain they were out on missions with their respective genin teams. He really didn’t have any other options.

In the background, Neji and Lee were continuing their yelling match though only one of them was angry, the other just loud, but thankfully Tenten finally stepped in and offered Lee a weighted training dummy. That seemed to satisfy the genin for now and the training field grew a little more peaceful again. 

"Well, Kakashi," Gai spoke up, "is it really such a problem for you to face?"

Kakashi sighed. "Gai, there is nothing quite like seeing the object of your desires do something you've only imagined."

"Then is it so bad?"

"Yes!" Kakashi exasperated. "The things Iruka does _does_ things to me. In public no less!" And then in neutral tone, added, "Four hundred and thirty."

"Are you saying that your willpower is shaken, Rival?" There was too much of a teasing undertone for Gai to be asking out of concern. Kakashi eyed him suspiciously. 

"I'm a man, Gai, but I have self control." Now he wondered if Gai was in on whatever Iruka was planning. It seemed unlikely; Gai wasn't one for tricks and exploitation. He preferred his challenges head on which made him terrible at espionage missions. No, he’d be the worst candidate for any devilish ploys.

Gai hummed curiously. “Not to challenge you, Kakashi, but it sounds like you may be wavering. I know you have a most youthful passionate romance with your beloved but it is alright to be weak when it comes to him.”

Kakashi’s cheeks burned. Gai wasn’t wrong; he _was_ starting to crack. Iruka was a sight to behold just flushed and panting in bed underneath him. The fact that he was doing erotic things _outside_ the bedroom was seriously chipping away at his resolve. For gods sake, he had to use _chakra_ to keep his body in check the last time.

As for being _weak_ to Iruka… Okay, sure, what Gai was referring to then yes, he had some needs and wants that he indulged in often. He _sometimes_ melted into Iruka’s affections in front of others. And once or twice he became a stammering idiot when thrust into the spotlight by Iruka’s teasing. Iruka had shattered his carefully crafted no-care-in-the-world persona. And he was surprisingly okay with it, even if that meant his enemies could exploit Iruka against him. They both were aware of the dangers and had moved on from it.

“Yes, but Gai,” he countered, face still aflame, “there’s things that you _should_ and _shouldn’t_ do in public. I- Well… _He-”_ Kakashi gave a moan of frustration and clawed at his head, book still in hand. “It’s driving me insane! I don’t know how much longer I can last! The things Iruka does is absolutely sinful and I can’t have him putting on a show like that in front of others! What he can do with that mouth and tongue of his should be for _my_ eyes only and I- Woah!”

Catching himself from falling, Kakashi glanced uneasily down at his human seat. Gai had collapsed into the dirt, hands over his ears and sporting a full body flush._ Maa… Who knew_ this_ was what would embarrass him._ Kakashi felt a little bad. He didn’t usually let himself get carried away and definitely didn’t like discussing his intimacies with Iruka to other people but Gai had that effect on him and, well, he really was having a dilemma. Not to mention nobody thought there was anything on the planet that could embarrass the man. “Um… Gai?”

In a low, almost too quiet voice, Gai rumbled, “Kakashi…”

Uh-oh… Kakashi chuckled nervously. Had he broken the jounin? “Well… I should-”

Gai launched forwards, knocking Kakashi off of him but before Kakashi could hit the ground he was grabbed by his upper arms and violently shaken. “AS MUCH AS I WISH YOU ETERNAL JOY AND YOUTH WITH IRUKA-SENSEI I CAN’T BE A PART OF THIS ANY LONGER!” the man shouted. Kakashi stared at him, wide-eyed as the shaking stopped. 

...Honestly, over the top reactions like this shouldn’t affect him anymore but he was stunned into silence on this one.

The fingers digging into his arms trembled and Gai’s head dipped, his voice lowering to a more manageable volume. “You may have beaten me in finding love but…” In a blur, Gai snapped up and shook Kakashi again. “There are some details that I don’t need to know! You’ve ruined my impressions of our sweet and innocent Iruka-sensei!”

“Gai! GAI!” Kakashi shouted back, drawing the man’s attention and ceasing his shaking. Kakashi peeled off the tight grips and calmly pushed Gai’s hands back towards him. It took some effort to ignore the odd looks the genin in the back of the field were giving them and he prayed that they didn’t have a clue as to what Gai was bawling about. “It’s okay. I won’t say anymore,” he told him. “Thank you for listening to me about this.” _Though Iruka is anything _but_ innocent._ But Gai clearly couldn’t handle that knowledge right now.

“Kakashi,” Gai said in a disturbingly confident and normal voice. His face still had some rosiness to it but he at least had started to calm down. He placed a comforting hand on Kakashi’s shoulder. “I have no doubt that whatever adversary you face, you can defeat them. Even if that adversary is Iruka-sensei’s…” He cleared his throat and left it unsaid. “As my rival, I am positive you can handle anything that is thrown at you.”

xXx

As it turned out, Kakashi _couldn’t _handle _this_.

With a hushed, “Oh, dang,” Iruka had _‘accidentally’_ brushed the side of his hand against his curry chicken and proceeded to swipe his tongue, long and slow, up the length of his skin.

Kakashi was internally screaming, every mental wall collapsing. He couldn’t comprehend how this was happening. Here. In a fancy restaurant he was dressed up for, (he had to force himself into a loose white button up and slacks). The only part of his uniform he had on was the hatai-ate for the sole purpose of concealing the Sharingan and his mask hung loosely around his neck because he didn’t go anywhere without it.

Iruka was dressed up nicely as well. In black slacks and a light blue button up shirt, the top two buttons undone and sleeves rolled perfectly up to his elbows. He was absolutely stunning and the man had no right looking this formal _and_ erotic.

Iruka went to lick his hand a second time but Kakashi struck out faster. He gripped Iruka’s wrist, pulling it away while he hid the lower half of his own face. “S-s-stop… I need you to stop.”

“Stop what?” Iruka asked, looking every bit confused.

Kakashi released him and vaguely motioned with a few incoherent strangled sounds. _“...This.”_

“You just gestured to all of me.”

“Maa…” Kakashi buried his face into his hands. “I did…”

“Kakashi, did I do something to upset you?” Why did he have to sound so hurt?

Kakashi shook his head. “No, it’s-” He sighed. “It’s the way you eat. I can’t- It’s…”

Iruka took offense. “The way I eat?” he said indignantly.

Shit. Now he’s done it. “No- I mean, yes?”

“Kakashi.”

“...Mm?”

“Kakashi,” he said a little more firmly.

Taking the risk, Kakashi pulled one of his hands down his face, separating the fingers so he could see. He stiffened instantaneously.

Iruka had his thumb between his teeth, tongue swirling around the digit. Sly looking eyes smoldered into him and then Iruka closed his lips around the thumb and sucked, slowly dragging it out. “What _are_ you talking about, Kakashi?” he alluded coyly.

“...You-” Kakashi blinked and took a second to register the careful way Iruka worded himself. Then it all came crashing into place. _“You,”_ he said accusingly, dragging the word out. Leaning back, he held up a finger, shaking it as he further pieced everything together. “You little devil, you. You _have_ been doing it on purpose.”

With a smirk, Iruka dipped an index finger into the curry sauce and suggestively sucked it off. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Nostrils flaring, Kakashi growled low in his throat, hiding his mouth with a hand. “You’re playing a dangerous game, Iruka.”

He flashed his teeth. “Took you long enough.” He tapped that same finger just under his bottom lip as he briefly looked to the ceiling for answers. “It was maybe the fourth try that you finally noticed? After that, it was just fun to see you slowly start to crack.”

The fourth time? How long has this been going on? Kakashi swallowed roughly. It didn’t matter now. He sharply stood up, startling Iruka who looked up at him with concern. Kakashi tugged up his mask. “We’re leaving,” he said sternly.

“Leaving?” Iruka panicked and glanced at the table, trying to come up with an excuse to make him stay. “But… Kakashi, you’ve barely touched your dinner.”

“Doesn’t matter. My appetite has moved on,” Kakashi gruffed.

“Oh…” Iruka breathed, dismayed. 

Kakashi gave him a pointed look. He wasn’t angry, just horny, but he could see how his tone could have been misinterpreted. 

Iruka blinked, and then the realization hit him. “Oh! _Oh…_” He glanced at the food. “Can we at least get it in a to-go box?”

Kakashi rolled his eye and waved a waiter down. He had very little patience left and just wanted to get home and get Iruka into bed as quickly as possible. Hell, it didn’t even need to be the bed. The chuunin should consider himself lucky Kakashi hadn’t teleported them home without paying the bill.

While he waited on Iruka assisting the waiter on boxing up their meals, Kakashi quickly settled their check. He didn’t even count it - just thrust more than enough money into their hands and waited by the door.

Now Iruka was unintentionally testing his patience as he did a quick bow and thanked the restaurant staff for the meal. Kakashi ducked out, just barely holding back a growl as he quickly made for home. His name was called as Iruka jogged after him, saying something about paying his half of the meal. He didn’t respond, just continued stalking down the street.

However, once his lover was within grabbing distance he snatched him by the wrist and pulled him into an alley. Iruka barely got a syllable out before Kakashi was covering that lewd mouth with his own. Small moans escaped Iruka’s throat, which was _not_ helping Kakashi remain in control. He took it a step further with a swipe of his tongue and a knee slotting between Iruka’s legs. They’d never had back alley sex but he was greatly considering the risk. If only they weren’t in a shinobi village where there were too many eyes to get away with it 

When he pulled away, Iruka’s dark eyes were hooded and he was faintly panting, cheeks flush and a little more redness to his lips. Kakashi pulled his mask back up and boxed Iruka between his arms. “Don’t worry about the bill,” he said roughly and slid a few fingers across Iruka’s jawline until he was holding him by the chin. “Because _you,_ my little minx,” he purred, running his thumb over Iruka’s bottom lip, “are going to make it up to me by putting that talented mouth of yours to work.”

Iruka bit lightly on the pad of his thumb and poked it teasingly with his tongue. “Oh, am I?” he challenged.

Kakashi’s throat rumbled. “With the torture you’ve put me through, that had to be your plan from the start.”

“Could have happened a lot sooner if you were more observant. And you call yourself a shinobi,” Iruka taunted.

Oh, that dark sneering tone of his sent a shiver of desire through Kakashi and pooled heat in his stomach. Iruka was issuing a challenge and Kakashi was going to win for sure. He pressed closer, hiking his knee up into Iruka’s groin and grinned at the small gasp it elicited. “Keep talking all you want now because once we’re home this mouth is going to be too busy for anything else.”

Iruka trembled, his eyes mischievous. “Yeah? You gonna make me?”

That was it. There goes the last of his restraint.

Kakashi yanked him into a one armed embrace, holding him tight. History taught him that when Iruka gave him _that_ look paired with a challenge, he was planning on running and making Kakashi earn whatever he had planned. Like _hell_ he was going to let that happen tonight.

He held up his hand in a basic seal, building chakra to teleport them home. Iruka’s eyes went wide but so did his grin as he realized what Kakashi’s plan was.

“No! Wait! That’s cheatin-”

Nothing but the residual swirl of wind and leaves was left behind to indicate that there had been two shinobi in that alley.


End file.
